Give Chase
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: This story takes a bunch of twists and turns and I want those twists and turns to be a mystery to the reader but it's a CARYL story, I can say that much. It involves Sophia quite a bit and...uh...just read it? LOL I fucking hate summaries. This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Give Chase ~**_ _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **~ Not everyone can let go when love ends. For some, it'll never be OK to move on and accepting reality is impossible.**_

 **###########################**

The conversation had dragged on all morning and Carol didn't want to go over it again, there was no point. She had to go and pick up Sophia soon and her decision was not about to change.

Still he paced the floor, grasping at straws and looking for answers as if he hadn't seen it coming for ages. The end had been closing in on them for months and Mark just didn't seem to be able to accept it.

"So this is it? You're just gonna walk out with my daughter and I'll never get to see her again?"

Carol was exhausted and didn't have any fight left, it would never change. All Mark ever did was accuse her to the point that she couldn't move in either direction without raising his suspicions. Sometimes men would pay extra attention to her or flirt but she never reciprocated or invited flirtation, still it drove Mark crazy with jealousy. Carol never so much as looked at another man. Even after all the misery, she was completely faithful but the accusations never stopped and it had gotten to ridiculous levels of insanity. He checked her email, text messages, her mileage on her car and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I never said you can't see her but she will be living with me. I can't be with you anymore, Mark, I just can't."

"This is insane, just give it another chance," he argued.

"We've tried so many times. The couple's therapy, the weekends away and all the books in the world won't make you trust me. I'm tired of being accused of something I wouldn't do."

"I'll stop then, just don't throw it all away."

"You've said that before, Mark. You've worn me out."

"So that's it?"

"That's it. You can still see Sophia but I need to move on."

"Tell me you don't love me then. If you're so cruel and you feel nothing anymore then tell me you don't love me."

"It never made a difference what I said anyway. I kept on telling you I loved you and you still thought I was messing around."

He had made her feel like a child in front of her employees at the book store by picking endless fights with her about nothing. Carol felt like a prisoner in her own life, needing to account for every single second of her day and living under a microscope. Mark said he'd back off a hundred times to give her more space and it never happened.

Sophia was 4 now and Carol didn't want her to be raised this way, she had to do something to stop her daughter seeing this. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to grow up believing this was normal, that a man couldn't or shouldn't trust a woman.

"So you don't love me?"

"Not anymore, Mark. I'm sorry...I just don't."

He was breathing heavy then and looked almost like he might smack her but she knew he wouldn't. Mark was a lot of things, many of them not good things, but he had never been physically abusive.

"Go then! Go get her from playschool and then leave me all alone here if that's what you want!"

"I told you this isn't what I wanted till I was blue in the face but you kept on accusing me. Was I supposed to take that forever? I told you I'd leave someday but you never believed me."

He didn't answer, he just left the room and this time she didn't go after him. It was over and she didn't have the desire to make it right, she just wanted Sophia and some peace. All she needed was peace.

Carol decided to stay with her girlfriend Lori and her family until she could find her own place. Mark ran a backyard garage out of their home so it only made sense for him to stay in the house since it was also his workplace. Carol didn't want to live anywhere that would remind her of the last few years anyway.

Carol wanted to believe she could find love again and that she could handle being a single parent. Lori told her the world didn't have to end just because she was getting separated and she knew that was true but she was still scared. When she told her parents she was leaving him they were over the moon but not very surprised, everyone had seen it coming but Mark.

Carol didn't know what lay beyond the demise of her marriage to Mark but she needed to find something better for her child and herself.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _It won't be clear what this one is about until about ch.4 but then it will really get moving. I needed a few chapters to lay groundwork for these characters and I hope ya like it! There is NO MERLE in this story. Crazy, huh?_

 _It just starts with a short prologue but I'll post a new chapter everyday just like usual._

 _Love ya! Teagan. XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Two**_

Carol had seen his face around the book store twice that week and it was unusual. She rarely saw anyone so frequently that she recognized them. She ran a little, old bookshop that dealt mostly in older, harder to find books and was rarely frequented by anyone since it was a specialty store.

She dusted the shelves and watched the man walk up and down the isles, looking at the spines of the books. He had an overcoat on over a dark gray suit. The man had a friendly smile and she'd spoken to him once or twice when he'd purchased books. His English accent caught her off guard at first but she liked the sound of it.

It had been six months now that she'd been on her own and she was more than happy with Sophia but a little lonely in terms of adult companionship.

Suddenly the handsome man was walking toward her, his eyes set on hers, and she swallowed fast.

"Hey there, I was just wondering if you have anything by D.H. Lawrence."

"A few, I think. Right this way."

She walked him to the right section and climbed a step ladder to where the books were situated up on the top shelf.

"We have a couple. _Women in Love, The Rainbow,_ and a book of his poetry."

Carol handed them down to him as she read off the titles. He looked over the books then held his hand out to her as she came down to stand next to him.

"I'll take them all, I could always use extra copies of the classics for class. Have you read these?" he asked.

"Only The Rainbow and Lady Chatterley but not for years," she answered.

"I'm Phillip, by the way," he said, extending his hand to her.

"Carol, nice to meet you."

"Any chance you'd like to grab a drink after work tomorrow?"

Carol had gone six months straight without being approached and hadn't been out with anyone new since Mark and that was years ago. Something about her was giving off the 'uninterested' signal until recently and she hadn't been ready before anyway. She hardly knew what to think or say now that someone was actually voicing some interest.

"Uh...sure. I'm finished at 3."

"Well, how's about you meet me across the street at The Chimney at 4."

"Sounds good."

He came across very confident and she didn't know yet if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

He was attractive and he seemed nice enough so why not give it a try?

She finished her shift at 3pm as usual and left when the evening staff came in. She always had to be quick to get to Sophia's preschool to pick her up and could never wait to see her.

She stood at the door with the other moms and a few dads waiting for the bell to ring and texted Lori about her date the next day. It was exciting to be noticed again and she couldn't help feeling especially giddy.

Sophia came running out after the bell with a piece of art she'd made in class.

"Mom!"

Carol bent down to hug her and kissed her cheek.

"What did you make? Let me see!"

Four was such a perfect age, Sophia was full of life and happiness. The first few months away from her dad had been rough and Sophia didn't understand why they had to be apart except on weekends. The problems between her and Mark only directly affected her and it was hard to explain to Sophia. Eventually things had settled down and he was being more reasonable with her but it was still touch and go sometimes.

He seemed to be holding onto hope that the whole thing was temporary and that they'd patch things up despite her saying repeatedly that it was over for her.

Back at home, in her little apartment, she made supper while Sophia sat watching cartoons.

"How was school, baby?"

"Good, we got a pet fish now."

"Awww that's nice. What did you guys name it?"

"Goldie."

Sophia was a sweet child who loved to be read to and get messy. Carol felt a tremendous amount of guilt for ending the relationship as far as Sophia was concerned. She made every effort to make sure Sophia could see Mark whenever possible. For how possessive he was in romantic relationships he was still a more than decent father from all she'd seen.

Carol read Sophia a couple books after supper and bath time and tucked her into bed. The days were long with nobody to share the work of raising a young child.

With the quiet of the evening falling over her, she decided to call Lori and tell her more about Phillip. She lay back on the couch and had to pull a Barbie out from under her back, the doll's pointy arms were sticking painfully into her skin. She rubbed the sore spot on her back and then dialed the number.

"Hey, Lori," she said when Lori finally picked up.

"Hey you! OK, I want all the details about this guy."

"He's a customer from the book store named Phillip, and get this, he has an English accent."

"Very nice indeed," Lori joked in an abysmal English accent of her own.

"I'm nervous, though, I don't even know this man."

"You'll be fine. You have to get back into the dating scene someday, right?"

"I guess so. I am getting kinda lonely when Sophia is in bed or with Mark."

"He still single too?"

"Mark? Yeah. He still keeps hinting that we should give it another try, even after six months."

"Don't even think of it," Lori sighed.

"I won't but...sometimes I almost convince myself it wasn't that bad."

"It was, he was tracking your every move. Just remember how bad it got when he was fighting with you at work?"

"I know, I know. I'm just feeling a little bit lost still."

"Well, maybe this date will show you what you want. Is he really good looking?"

"Very. He's tall and clean cut and he teaches a literature class or something. So can you babysit after work while we go for a drink?"

"I'll pick her up from preschool and bring her back to our place for a movie and pizza."

"You're the best, thanks. I'll let the school know you're picking her up."

"No problem. I hope he turns out to be a great guy."

"Me too, I'm so tired of being alone."

 **#########################**

The next morning Carol tried to explain, in age appropriate terms what was going on that night.

"Lori is picking you up from school tonight, honey."

"Can I play with Carl?"

"Of course. She's says she's making pizza and putting on a movie for you two. Sound like fun?"

"Yay! Where are you going?"

"I'm just meeting a...person for a drink after work."

"Who?"

"It's just a new person I met, his name is Phillip."

"OK. Can I wear my new dress to school, Mom?"

"Go ahead, honey."

Sophia still didn't ask a lot of questions about anything to do with grown up matters and it helped that her greatest concerns in life were her dolls, school friends and cartoons. Carol certainly didn't have to explain to her that she was lonely for the feeling of a man's arms around her at night, that sleeping alone was still hard and that she missed sex.

The day moved by quickly and she wore a nice dress to work so she wouldn't have to change clothes. When the evening guy showed up she went to the staff bathroom to fix up her hair and make up. The nervous tension inside was starting to get to her. Carol called to make sure Sophia had been picked up OK and she was already at Lori's house playing with Carl. Lori reminded her to breathe and just take it as it came. She tried to stick to the clear logic of that but it wasn't easy.

What if it did work? What if he was great? How would she make it work with Sophia? Would Mark be a lunatic about the whole thing?

She knew she was getting way ahead of herself but she didn't know what to expect or what to hope for.

Carol looked in the mirror at her worried face and tried to calm her nerves, she was starting to wish she still smoked. All she did know was that something had to give cause the sex withdrawal was becoming unbearable.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _This IS a Caryl story but this chapter is necessary groundwork and by ch.3-4 it's gonna switch up completely. Please trust me and come along for the journey cause it's getting fun real quick;) might even post ch.3 today. He he he...love ya! XoXo_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Three**_

Carol sat in the back corner of the lounge across the street from her bookstore waiting for Philip. She'd never been in there before and it looked more like dungeon than anything. It was dim and a fireplace was burning not far from where she sat. The flames danced and she found herself staring into the orange and yellow light, deep in thought.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he appeared and startled her.

"Hey there!" he said, standing right in front of her.

"Oh! Sorry, you scared me."

"Didn't mean to," he laughed. "Can I get you a drink?"

"House red, please."

Phillip walked to the bar and brought back her drink and a menu.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Half an hour later they were laughing and discussing books over sea bass and spring salad. Being out with another adult felt great. Mark never took her out for dinner, he wasn't fond of socializing since he'd get moody every time she was noticed by another man.

Carol was trying to get a feel for what his life was like and she could tell he was trying to do the same. She knew almost nothing about him. It turned out he was a high school English teacher and he'd been in Atlanta for five years. He was divorced with no children and liked skiing and hiking. Carol liked what she was hearing and he did have a good sense of humor which she appreciated.

The evening went on and after dinner she decided to have a second glass of wine and texted Lori quickly to check that Sophia was OK.

 _ **~ she's fine:) You enjoying your date?**_

 _ **~ Yep, won't be too much longer.**_

 _ **~ take your time**_

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just checking on my daughter," she answered.

"Daughter?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure when to bring it up but I have a four year old."

"Well...now is a good time. I..."

"Is that a problem?" she asked, sensing obvious trepidation.

"Well, I just never really saw myself with kids in my life. To be honest, that's why my marriage ended."

"Oh..."

Carol watched as the interest drained from his face and she nodded, knowing right away that he wasn't the one.

"It looks like this isn't going to work out," she sighed, pulling out her purse from under the table.

"I guess not, I'm sorry."

"It's OK," she said, sincerely. "I need honesty in my life and I appreciate you telling me right off the bat what you're looking for. There's no point in wasting each others time. I need someone who is looking for a family."

"I still had a really nice time, Carol."

"Me too. Thank you for a lovely dinner, Phillip."

Her first date in six months was over before 8pm and she was starting to think she'd be alone forever. Carol drove to Lori's place to pick up Sophia and said she'd call after Sophia was in bed to give her the full autopsy.

"Mom?"

Sophia was in the back of the car looking exhausted from an evening of playing with Carl but she also looked curious.

"Yes, honey?"

"Did you go on a date with a man?"

"I did, actually. Who told you?" she asked, knowing darn well it was Carl.

"Carl says you're going to marry someone else someday."

"Honey, this is grown up stuff but I'm not about to just marry anyone you don't know and don't like. OK?"

"OK, Mom."

"It didn't go so well anyway so I won't be seeing him again. Don't worry about anything, sweetheart."

"Was he mean?"

"No, he just wants different things than I do. He was very nice but not for me."

"I miss Dad."

"You're spending the weekend with him, honey. He's picking you up after school tomorrow, remember?"

"OK...I'm tired."

Carol got Sophia into her pajamas and bed before collapsing on the couch, feeling blue and lonely.

The phone rang and it was Lori, she needed to hear a friendly voice.

"So, what happened? Was he a creep?" Lori asked.

"No, he was really nice but he isn't interested in dating anyone with kids."

"What a twit! He actually said that?" Lori exclaimed.

"You know what? I actually appreciate it, I don't need to waste my time with a man who doesn't want to be around kids. At least I found out now instead of developing feelings and then having him drop it on me."

"I guess so but still...that sucks."

"It really does but what can you do?"

"And Mark has her this weekend?"

"Yes. Sophia keeps saying she misses him and I feel like the biggest asshole for ending it but I just don't love him anymore after what he put me through."

"It's natural for her to miss him but if she had to grow up in a house, where you were at each others throats the way you were before, it would mess her up."

"You're right but it's hard not to feel bad."

"You need to get out this weekend and just have some fun."

"Maybe."

"Saturday night, me and you are going to a club and being stupid for a few hours. Rick and Carl can have a boy's night and watch action movies."

"It does sound nice to let go for a little while."

"Then it's decided. We'll get all dressed up, take a cab and dance the night away!"

"You're a goof, Lori."

"Whatever, you need this. Trust me, you'll feel like a new woman."

"Uh huh, I better get my butt in bed but thanks for the talk."

"Keep your head up, babe."

"I'll try, goodnight."

 **########################**

Carol was up early the next day and just counting her blessings. She still had so much to be thankful for and a good night's sleep helped to put it all in perspective again. Sophia came and jumped on her bed by 7am and she couldn't think of a nicer way to wake up. They lay in bed for the next half hour chatting and singing songs until they had to get up to get ready for the day. Sophia had preschool to get ready for and Carol had to get to work. It was a bright and sunny Friday and Carol felt better already, she didn't need a man to complete her life. Sure, it would be nice to have someone but she didn't believe her life was empty without one either. She had a happy, healthy daughter and a good job. Life was good.

She made french toast for breakfast then drove Sophia to school. Carol was supposed to have her at Mark's place by 8pm, as per their agreement, so she planned to take her for supper first.

Work was boring and uneventful and she couldn't help hoping Phillip wouldn't come back in for books. She found herself looking up every single time someone entered the store, thinking it might be him but it never was. She knew she wouldn't be seeing his face again.

Carol picked up Sophia from school at 3:30 and took her to favorite restaurant for spaghetti and meatballs. Sophia was hungrier than normal and Carol figured she must be growing again.

"Do you want dessert tonight?" she asked, grinning at her daughter stuffing her little mouth with pasta.

"Can I?"

"Of course, anything you want."

"Mmmm chocolate cake," the little girl squealed.

"You got it. I don't know where you're putting it all but you got it."

"Thanks, Mom. Do you think I could get a fish too? Like in my class?"

"A goldfish?"

"Yeah, just like Goldie."

"You can have any fish you want. Tell you what, I'll get a tank while you're at your dad's and set it up so when you get back we'll go pick a fish for you."

"Yes! This is the best day ever!"

Carol couldn't say no the Sophia if she tried and she rarely had to. Sophia was the kind of child who didn't usually have to be told anything twice. Carol always felt she had lucked out with a child like Sophia, she was an absolute joy to be around.

Carol drove Sophia home after dessert to pack up her overnight bag for the weekend. Sophia was running around talking about the fish she was going to pick and what she'd name it, she was full of excited energy and Carol loved it. By 8pm she pulled up outside her old home and took Sophia up the path to the door.

"Hey," Mark said, standing in the doorway before she could even knock.

"Hi, Mark," Carol said, handing him Sophia's bag and she ran inside.

"Have fun, baby. I'll be here to pick you up on Sunday right after supper, OK?"

"Then we can get a fish?" Sophia asked, with hopeful eyes.

"How about Monday after school. The pet store will probably be closed Sunday night.

"What's this about a fish?" Mark asked.

"Mom is getting me a fish like in my class!" Sophia informed him.

"Sounds good, honey," he answered. "Can I have a little word with your mother alone?"

"Sure."

"I love you, honey, have a great weekend."

"Love you, Mom. Bye!"

Sophia ran up the stairs to her old bedroom to play.

"So what are you up to this weekend?" he asked.

"Nothing much."

Carol hated to indulge his curiosity, it reminded her too much of the old days when her life felt like The Spanish Inquisition.

"A little bird told me you went on a date."

Her blood ran cold wondering who would tell him such a thing.  
"Is that right?"

"Yep. So how did that go?" he pressed.

"First of all, who's telling you my business?"

"Rick mentioned it when I changed the oil in his truck this morning."

"Well, for your information, it didn't go very well so it doesn't matter."

"How come?" he inquired.

"I don't really feel comfortable discussing this with you."

"So I don't get to be privy to the people you bring around my daughter then?"

He liked trying to use Sophia as a reason to ask her personal things about her new life. Carol didn't really have any secrets but telling him anything he didn't need to know wasn't in her plans.

"It was just a drink and I'm not seeing him again so there's no reason for you to know about it. If I ever have someone around her I'll let you know but so far that isn't the case."

"I sure hope so. She's still my daughter too you know? Even if you are replacing me with another man."

"Mark, why do you always have to be so antagonistic with me?" she sighed.

"Why can't you just speak English with me?"

"I'm not trying to take Sophia away from you or drive you crazy, it just didn't work between us."

"It was working fine for me."

Carol didn't know what else to say. They'd been separated for six months and he still couldn't just accept that it was over, so much that he wouldn't even sign the divorce papers yet.

"It wasn't working for me and I tried for a long time, you know that."

"Forget it. My mom was right, people throw marriage away so easily these days."

When the conversation descended into his mother's opinion she knew it was useless trying to get any sense out of him so she gave up.

"I'll come pick her up at six on Sunday, Mark. Have a good weekend, OK?"

"Sure, see ya then."

Carol got home and went to bed to watch some TV and rest. It had been a long week and although it wasn't really her style maybe a night of stupidity at the bar was just what she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Four**_

Saturday morning came and she missed Sophia already, it was never easy to be away from her. Sophia always seemed to have a good time with Mark and was happy to go so she reminded herself to just relax and enjoy the weekend. Sunday evening would come soon enough and she'd be able to go get her baby back.

Carol spent the day tidying up her house and playing music, trying to imagine bar hopping with Lori. She probably did need to let loose a little, it might do her good.

By lunch time her house was in order, all the Barbies and baby dolls were in their rightful places. She called Lori to see what the plan was and to ask about Rick and his big mouth.

"Hey girl! You ready to go out tonight?" Lori asked, the second she picked up.

"Yep! But first I need to make earrings out of your husband's balls though."

"Yeah...he said it just slipped, I'm so sorry about that."

"He does remember Mark is a jealous lunatic right?"

"I told him to get his oil changed somewhere else and keep his big yap shut in the future, I swear."

Carol decided to let it go, what was done was done.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"There's a new club downtown and we'll take a cab so we can get silly and dance a bit. It'll do you good."

"You may be right about that. If I don't stay busy all I'll do is think about Sophia and I can't pick her up till tomorrow night."

"Take a cab over here at 7 and we'll go paint the town some shade of red."

"Sounds good."

"Wear that black dress," Lori begged.

"No! That dress is trouble."

"Wear it or else!"

"Fine, now leave me alone."

"Yay! See ya tonight."

The black dress in question was purchased on a whim and completely backless. It was the last thing Carol would have normally bought but she couldn't resist it. The last time she wore it she'd been hit on all night and maybe that would be fun now that Mark wasn't around to be pissy about it.

She had a simple dinner for one of grilled cheese sandwich and ketchup before showering and getting herself dolled up for a girl's night.

Trying not to think of Sophia was always a challenge but she needed one night off and Sophia was in safe hands.

She put on the dress and her leather boots with nude pantyhose. Her hair was shorter these days so it didn't require too much styling.

By 7pm she was pulling up at Lori's house and paying the cabbie. She couldn't resist walking in and giving Rick a little grief to remind him not to mention her business to Mark.

"I'm sorry, it really did just slip," he insisted.

"I'll forgive you this time. Just remember he's nutty about me being with other people, that's why I left."

Rick and Mark had been friends before everything went bad and still talked on occasion.

"I know, I'll keep that in mind. So you ladies going to be out late?"

"That's the plan, babe."

Lori kissed Rick and Carl goodnight and they were off.

The club was packed and the music was loud, Carol felt out of her depth but soon the drinks were flowing and she eased into it.

"You just need to let it all go for a night and you'll feel better," Lori insisted.

"I guess not. It feels weird to be out dressed like this but I have to admit I kinda want to drink too much and dance like an idiot now that I'm here."

"Sounds good to me. You haven't been out since your separation for crying out loud! Live it up tonight."

Carol decided she was right so she ordered another round and downed her drink in record time.

"Come dance!" she shouted over the music and pulled Lori out onto the floor.

Carol didn't recognize the music but it had a good beat and she just went with it.

"Nice moves!" Lori hollered.

A few minutes later Lori seemed to be staring over her shoulder at someone.

"What?" Carol asked.

"There's a guy checking you out!"

"Stop it."

"I mean it, you look smokin'! What did you expect?"

Carol rolled her eyes and kept dancing.

"Seriously, check it out if you can be discreet. He's in the leather jacket behind you."

Carol pretended not to care but eventually had to look and sure enough the man in leather had his eyes all over her. He had the sexiest, squinty eyes she'd ever seen. He looked like walking sex and it made her hot just to look at him. Something was ignited inside her that she hadn't felt in so long, blind lust. His dark hair was hanging just a little in his eyes and it suited him.

Being nonchalant was not a strength of Carol's and soon she pulled Lori back to the table, feeling self conscious of the stranger's stare.

"That man is too fine for words," she admitted.

"You gonna let him take you home?" Lori grinned.

"Gimme a break!"

"Why not? Have you even had sex since Mark?"

"No, but I'm not really the 'one night stand' type, Lori."

"He's still looking at you. Why not go talk to him?"

"Hell no! If he wants to talk to me he can come over here."

"How very progressive of you," Lori laughed.

"He's the one checking me out, or so you say, so he can make the first move."

"I saw you looking too, admit it."

"Shut up!" she grinned.

A few rounds later Carol checked her phone and it was almost midnight. She was getting to a nice, foggy level of intoxication but she was also feeling hot as hell every time she looked back at the man with the sexy eyes. He seemed to be alone in the bar, she hadn't seen him speak to anyone.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Carol shouted through the bass of the music.

"Want me to come?"

"Nah, just watch my purse."

She squirmed her way through the crowd and finally made it to the bathroom where she had to wait to use the toilet. Eventually she got to pee and then checked her make up in the mirror, still thinking of the man's eyes. He made her feel a burning desire inside and she hadn't even spoken to him.

She couldn't stop herself thinking of touching him, he was gorgeous.

She made it out into the thundering sound of the club again and found the man waiting outside the door for her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked in a loud voice, leaning his face in next to her ear.

"OK."

He took her hand and walked her to the back door of the club and out into the alley. Suddenly he seemed a little fidgety and she watched as he lit a cigarette and then looked up at her.

"I was kinda watching you dance," he began.

"I noticed."

"That obvious, huh?" he grinned.

His grin did something visceral to her and she felt off kilter. She'd never wanted a complete stranger more and felt like she should be fighting it, this wasn't how mother's should behave.

"I couldn't help it, the way you move got my mind running."

"Yeah?" she smiled, holding her hand out to bum a drag of his cigarette. She needed something to fidget with and she had a feeling she'd be doing some things tonight that she might regret tomorrow.

"I don't do this, just so you know," he said in a voice that oozed honesty. She already felt she could trust his words somehow even though it would sound like a line from anyone else.

"You don't hit on women?" she asked for clarification.

"No...up until almost a year ago I was married. This is the first time I've worked up the courage since I got divorced. How am I doing?" he asked.

"You're doing really well," she answered honestly. She was ready to be taken just about anywhere already, despite this being outside her normal behavior. She handed his smoke back and he inhaled deeply never taking his eyes off of hers.

"I'm Daryl."

"Carol," she answered.

"Is there anything I could say or do to get your number?"

"Just ask, that's all it takes."

He took a step closer and flicked the cigarette into the concrete. His eyes said everything to her and hers must have been doing the same, it was crystal clear and required no explanation. He was going to kiss her and she was going to be just fine with it. He licked his lips once and reached for her cheek with his right hand. His mouth collided with hers and her arms were around his neck in a heartbeat.

Right or wrong she was going to fuck this man and she was going to try very hard not to feel like shit about it.

She was too tipsy to drive but not so tipsy that she didn't know exactly what she wanted.

He walked her to the brick wall behind her and his tongue found it's way into her mouth. He tasted of whiskey and Newports and she wanted him so bad already it ached. She'd never had an experience like this and after six months of masturbation she wanted to have real sex and she wanted it immediately.

He pressed her to the wall and lay his hand on the bare skin of her lower back as he moved his hips into her. She was now very glad she'd bought the dress because his warm hand on her naked skin was sinfully sweet.

His mouth made it's way to her neck and she moaned as he licked her ear.

"I want to take you home," he whispered.

"OK."

"Yeah? I'm not crazy, I swear...I'm a cop."

"Uh huh..."

She just wanted more of his touch and she didn't think he was going to kill her anyway.

"You came with a woman," he panted. "Do you need to go talk to her first?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you out front...is this way too fast?" he asked, holding her cheek in his hand and speaking only inches from her lips.

"Probably but it's been a really long time for me so I'll let that slide."

"Me too."

She walked back in and found Lori.

"Where the hell did you go?" she asked.

"Sorry...it's that man who was watching me. You were right...he does want to take me home. He says he's a cop."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know..." she uttered, knowing she would be going but feeling awkward about it. "I can't leave you here alone...this is insane..."

"I should get home to Rick anyway and I know you want to go. Does he seem dangerous at all?"

"No, he's seems a little shy and he's newly divorced too."

"Carol, go ahead. Just be careful, OK?"

"I will be, I promise."

Carol walked out front and found Daryl looking fidgety again.

"Hey."

"I called a cab."

"OK."

She felt nervous too but more than anything she wanted to touch him again.

When the cab pulled up he opened the door and then followed her in. He gave his address to the driver and she pulled him close to kiss him.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you. I want you so bad..." he whispered and pulled her into his arms.

Engulfed in fire and lust she decided to let herself think only of her sexual needs for once. He was the best looking man she'd ever seen and she planned to do anything and everything with him before the night was over. Tomorrow she could go right back to being mommy but for now she was a woman with strong needs that refused to be ignored any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Five**_

Within minutes they pulled up at his house. Daryl paid the driver and walked her to the door.

As soon as the door closed he pulled her close and just held her for a moment.

"I've been alone here for a long time and when I saw you tonight I just knew I wanted to be with you...I'm not the kind of person who does this all the time."

"Me neither...are you OK?"

She could sense a sadness in his voice, a kind of loneliness and desperation for human contact that she could completely identify with.

"I'm just not sure how this works," he admitted.

"Just kiss me and we'll see how it goes."

He smiled and she could tell he felt more at ease when he kissed her and closed his eyes.

They ended up on the couch in his dark living room and the fire started to burn bright again. He began pulling her under him and running his hand up the back of her thigh. The sweet weight of his body between her legs was making her wild with overwhelming arousal.

Daryl sat back on his knees long enough to take off her boots and peel her pantyhose down her legs and it made her giggle with nervous energy. She looked up at him as he slid his jacket from his shoulders and eyed her body like he was starving for her.

He came back down over her, touched her breasts through her dress and bit at her throat.

Her hand moved down to his dick and she could feel already how hard he was through his pants. It was then that everything became frenzied and she yanked his shirt over his head and pulled his chest to her mouth as she ran her tongue over his skin. He tasted as good as he looked.

He started to search for a zipper to her dress and finally figured out it was at the side and pulled it down as she squirmed free of her clothing.

Her black bra and panties against her pale skin were obviously doing it for him cause when he got his pants and boxers off his dick looked painfully hard.

She stripped herself of her bra and panties and he groaned when she pulled his mouth down to hers and wrapped her legs around him.

He didn't go right for it though, he kissed his way down her body, taking time to taste her nipples and touch her wet and needy core.

"Can we go to my bed?"

Carol nodded and he led her to his room where he had a king sized bed with black sheets and a red quilt.

He lay down and she slid over his body with his right thigh between her knees. She still felt tipsy enough that her usual shyness was not an issue at all. She wanted to feel good and she wasn't focused on anything but that for once.

They groped at each others bodies and the flames grew higher with each passing second. Every time she looked into his eyes she had a funny feeling like they'd met before but she knew they hadn't. He felt familiar to her, like she was kissing a long lost lover.

The intensity of half drunken sex was more than she could possibly resist so she was diving in deep and hoping to drown.

"Come here...hold on," he said, pulling her up to lay her hands on the headboard.

"Seriously?" she smirked, realizing he wanted her to ride his face. In her experience this wasn't a typical first time act but he really seemed to want it.

"Yeah, this is kinda easier for me...I injured my neck at work and it cramps up on me when I do this the other way."

She grinned and settled her knees on either side of his head. She lay her right hand on his forehead, trying to gauge how much to lower her body but he soon pulled her down to meet his mouth.

"Oh shit!...Mmmm..."

His hot, slippery tongue traced dizzying circles around her clit and then sucked softly, making her blind with need. She clung to the headboard and whined as he took her over completely.

She looked down at his closed eyes and hands holding her thighs tight and she'd never seen anything so sexy. He moved his head in a slow nodding motion, teasing his tongue all over her lips, entrance and clit with expert technique. He knew just what he was doing and she wasn't able to hold off. She could feel her body reacting fast and it flooded every inch of her being in sweet, heavenly ecstasy. She came embarrassingly fast and promptly flopped on the bed next to him.

She couldn't wipe a goofy smile from her face and her breath was still erratic.

"Good?" he asked.

"That was sooooo good," she sighed.

Carol didn't know how bad she needed this until she lay eyes on him, he was just what she hadn't known she was missing.

She knelt down next to him where he lay in the middle of the bed and took his thick, hard, cock in her hand and moved her closed fist up and down his length a few times. She finally brought her mouth to his dick and licked soft and wet before taking it deep. He lay his hand on her shoulder and groaned with abandon, he was well into it and she could tell he wanted more.

Carol sucked and used her hand, teasing her tongue over the head when ever she reached the end and he raised his hips to get more of the sensation.

"Fuck...that feels so good..." he moaned.

It felt good to receive pleasure and to give it back. She felt like they were in a similar position. It was scary to date again after a divorce, it was a lonely place to be. Right in the moment, though, it felt good to just feel good.

She could feel him tensing up so she stopped and rolled onto her back and he didn't miss a beat climbing over her.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"Yes, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to be good about consent and all that...just trying to be careful."

"I want to, trust me."

He got off the bed and walked into his en suite bathroom to grab a condom. She watched his ass as he walked and grinned to herself, he was beautiful.

He bit the plastic and pulled it out. Watching his hands holding his dick and rolling it down his ample length was so hot she couldn't take it.

By the time he settled his hips between her legs she was absolutely desperate for it.

He slid into her slow and she pulled his mouth to hers as he thrust with restraint and control at first.

"You good?" he checked.

"So good..." she moaned.

Her hands drifted up and down his back as he kissed her neck and her forehead.

"Does this have to be just tonight?" he said, midway through sex which threw her off guard. She hadn't really conceived of him wanting more than just that night. Carol knew she wouldn't mind seeing him again but still didn't know quite what to say as he was still fucking her.

Words were hard to find.

"Can I see you again?" he persisted before she could answer.

She'd never been questioned like this during sex but she could sense he was used to sex with emotion, one night stands were not his thing either. He obviously wanted to know this wasn't a one time thing and it was weighing on his mind.

"Yes...I want to see you again," she answered.

It seemed to be what he needed to hear because he increased his speed and kissed her harder.

It was closing in on him and she knew it by the tone of his growling and his scrunched up expression.

He held his hand against her cheek and lay his face right next to her ear as he let go. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and pulled him closer with her hand on the back of his neck.

By the time he was breathing at a normal rate again he had spread the blanket over her body and pulled her close to him but she didn't know what to do. She'd never done anything like this and she could tell it wasn't a regular thing for him either. Carol didn't know if she was supposed to leave or stay or speak or what, she felt lost.

Finally he spoke and she knew this was going to be a relationship like none she'd had before.

"Can you stay with me until morning?"

She didn't have anywhere to be until suppertime when she'd be picking up Sophia and remaining in his embrace sounded like just what she needed.

"I can stay if you want."

"I really want you to...this feels so right to me."


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize for all the unnecessary updates and confusion. I wrote a prologue for this story but when I posted it it comes up as ch.1...long story short I got confused and muddled up my own story O_o. I title my chapters on my laptop by chapter number but then they didn't correspond to the chapter numbers when I posted. I'm never writing a prologue again or if I do I'm just calling it ch.1. LOL_

 _It's correct now, I swear. Love you all, Teagan xoxo_

 _ **Give Chase ~ Chapter Six**_

Daryl woke up and she was thankfully still next to him. He didn't really know her and on paper nothing about the night before made sense. When he'd seen her dancing and laughing with her friend, something just struck him about her. She looked free and happy and beautiful.

When Janice walked out he was sure he'd never want anyone else but now he finally did. He never expected to be left, it had come out of left field and he lost it all. He spent an entire year too afraid to make a move in any direction, he didn't want to need anyone. Now all he knew for sure was that he couldn't let Carol leave without trying to get to know her.

Walking up to her with his heart in his throat the night before had been terrifying but she hadn't made him feel like an idiot for it.

He moved his mouth in close to her neck as she lay sleeping against him. It felt like she was made for his arms. Something told him he had come on too strong with her and he hoped he hadn't pushed her into staying the night. Finding someone who made him feel this way was hard to treat casually. He hadn't felt anything for anyone in a year and already he wanted to learn everything about this woman.

When she finally began to shift around and yawn he wondered what he should say or if he should just keep his big yap shut before he chased her away for good.

She turned her head around to look at him and smiled.

"Good morning," she said in a sleepy voice.

"I'm glad you're still here."

 _Way to go! That's not weird at all, dummy._

"I was a little surprised you wanted me to stay. From what little I know of these things, men usually want to pretend it didn't happen pretty quickly."

"I definitely don't want that. Listen, if I came on too strong and you don't want to see me again I'll understand," he said, releasing his grip on her so she could move.

"I do want to see you again, this is all just new to me and my life is a little complicated."

He wondered what she meant by that but decided to just wait for her to elaborate.

"I have a daughter."

"Oh! I have a little boy but I only get him every other weekend, his name is Oliver."

She smiled at him then and he was glad they had parenting in common, then she'd understand what his life was like.

"How old is your son?"

"He's going to be six soon."

"Sophia is four...I was thinking when I told you that you'd change your mind about wanting to see me."

"No way, it's fine by me. Why would you think that?"

"That's why the last man who asked me out called it off."

"His loss is my gain then," he grinned.

Daryl made her a cup of coffee before she called a cab to go home and in the daylight she could see the evidence of a little boy that she hadn't seen in the dark. A box of toy cars in the corner and Minecraft figurines littered Daryl's house. They exchanged phone numbers and he kissed her goodbye, not knowing if he'd ever see her again or if the number she'd given him was real. His mind was full of doubt and hope simultaneously.

Daryl went about his day and tried to feel less hungover by hitting the gym and taking a long, hot shower. His partner, Michonne, would be arriving at four to pick him up for work and he hoped he'd have it in him to get through his night shift. He'd been working in the Missing Persons Unit of the Atlanta Police Department for 6 years. He loved his job and working with Michonne was a dream. She was smart, tougher than anyone on the job and able to handle any situation with ease.

By the time Michonne arrived he was feeling a little more human again and she brought him the usual cup of coffee and bagel that she did every day.

"Thanks, babe," he groaned, climbing into her SUV.

"No problem. Was somebody up late last night?"

"I might have been," he said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"I told you, bar hopping is no place to meet women."

"Well, smarty-pants, I did meet one for your information."

"First one since Janice, that's big news! What's she like?"

"She's really pretty...sexy as hell actually and she's got a kid too. Is it too early to call her tonight? Should I wait?"

"That depends," Michonne answered, turning onto the freeway.

"On what?"

"Did you sleep with her last night?"

"Yes."

"Definitely call her tonight."

"Will do, thanks. I never know what the hell to do with women I just guess my way through it," he laughed.

Michonne rolled her eyes and continued on to work.

When they arrived he went through his recent case files and made calls, spoke with a few family members and did paperwork. Things hadn't been especially busy in missing persons lately and he was always happy for that.

Missing persons was a fulfilling department but heartbreaking at times. There were many times they found nothing or found someone dead. Either way he knew that he was cut out for the job and so was Michonne.

By 7pm he was thinking about ordering Chinese food but Michonne got a call that looked important so he waited to be filled in first.

"Daryl, get your shit, we have a possible Amber Alert."

Michonne grabbed her coat and keys and he followed her out, slipping his tie back over his head as he went.

"Where are we headed?" he asked, pushing the button for the elevator.

"The child's home, it's not too far. I'll drive."

She got in the car they used for work and drove out of the underground parkade.

"How old is the child?" he asked.

"Four, it looks like the father did a runner with her. The mother was shocked by it which is different. He didn't threaten anything before hand. I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"I don't know either. Every case I've seen like this there were threats first or some kind of erratic behavior."

"Yeah, the whole department's gonna be on this once it's officially labeled an Amber Alert. We just have to collect all the preliminary information from the mother to file the report, make sure it meets the criteria."

"I hope it turns out well. I hate child abduction cases the most," he sighed.

"Me too, but we got this, right?"

"Right."

She pulled up at the mother's home and grabbed her folder full of papers that needed to be filled out.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there," Daryl said, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just gonna to call in Dale to help on this one. He's got the most experience with child abductions and tech. and he's back from holiday week."

"Good idea, I'll see you in a minute."

"Yep."

Daryl called Dale Horvath who was their senior investigator in missing persons and asked for him to assist. The whole department would be heavily involved but he wanted Dale involved right from the jump.

"Send me a copy of everything you get from the mother and I'll meet you downtown in an hour."

"Thanks, Dale. It's a four year old so we don't want to mess around with this one."

"Definitely not, no time to waste. See you in a bit."

Daryl straightened his tie and knocked at the door before entering. Michonne was holding the hands of a woman who was understandably shaken and sobbing with her head down.

When she looked up he could have been knocked over with a feather, it was Carol.


	7. Chapter 7

_I think I'd be remiss to not show the discovery of the abduction from her perspective so this chapter backs up just a little to tell the tale from her side. Just in case that isn't clear:) Thanks for reading...xo_

 _ **##########################**_

 _ **Give Chase ~ Chapter Seven**_

Carol had a strange case of anxiety going on to be feeling so much for a complete stranger but it felt good too. She couldn't keep the memory of the taste of his skin out of her mind from one moment to the next. She hoped she'd hear from him later she wanted to hear his voice again.

She did as she promised that afternoon and picked up a little aquarium for Sophia. The pet store had little princess figurines, castles and mermaids. As a child she had never been into princesses much, she had been a tom boy and bookworm, but Sophia loved pretty things. Soon the aquarium had a layer of pink gravel at the bottom and looked like a magical kingdom. She couldn't wait to see her face when she got her home.

Time ticked by slowly but eventually 6pm arrived so she left to pick up her up. Carol was surprised to not see Mark's truck outside but didn't think too much of it. She walked the stone path to her old door and found a note that changed her world.

 _ **You go ahead and find a new man if you want but he's not going to be a dad to MY daughter. You don't get to control everything, Carol, not anymore.**_

For a moment she couldn't comprehend it but it soon dawned on her that he'd taken off with her child and her blood ran completely cold. She dropped her keys on the grass and banged on the door, knowing it was useless. She screamed Sophia's name over and over, praying it was a sick joke. She'd never even lost her in the mall before, not even for a second, and now she had no idea where she was or when he'd left with her. She picked up her keys in a complete daze and she could feel tears rising in her eyes.

Carol began to shake uncontrollably as she looked around the yard and walked with weak legs back to her car. She dialed 911, while trying to see the screen of her phone through her tears.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My daughter! She's been kidnapped by her dad!"

"Alright ma'am, I'm going to transfer you to the police."

She made it home but it felt like driving through a nightmare as she talked to the police over Bluetooth.

It felt like time was moving in slow motion, she couldn't sit down, she couldn't focus, all she could do was cry.

She spoke with the police for what felt like forever and then called her parents who said they'd take the next flight out from North Carolina. The police were sending over investigators from the Missing Persons Unit and she paced the floor waiting for them to arrive.

The police had already put out an APB on his plate number and they said they'd be putting out an Amber Alert as soon as the investigators arrived to speak to her.

A woman arrived and asked her questions, many of which she had already answered for the police on the phone.

"We need a recent photograph to put with the Amber Alert," the woman, who identified herself as Michonne, told her.

Carol grabbed the photo from off her fridge, taken only the week before at the playground.

"Here," she said softly, handing it over.

"We're going to do everything we can," Michonne assured her, taking both her hands and looking right into her eyes. "Don't lose hope, OK?"

"I don't know what I'll do if you can't find her...I won't make it," she sobbed, looking down at her shoes.

She heard a knock at the door but it barely registered as she tried to keep it together in order to be helpful. When she raised her eyes to greet the other investigator she sat stunned and staring at his face. She couldn't piece together what was going on for a moment but the way he was dressed said it all. Daryl, of all the people in the world, was there to investigate the case of her abducted child.

She sobbed a little harder, feeling guilty that she'd been out having fun the night before while Mark was taking her child away. Of all the people to turn up at her door it had to be the one she'd been having fun with. She must have missed a sign in Mark's behavior, she must have been distracted and missed something.

Michonne squeezed her hands and assured her that soon the information would be all over the news, radio and internet.

"This is Daryl, he's our other investigator and he's going to get all the information you have about your ex's cell phone and some details about his internet use if you know it. I'm going to step into the hallway and call this into our department to get the Amber Alert going, OK?"

"OK," she answered weakly.

Her face was red and puffy and she didn't care what she looked like. Daryl came to sit down next to her and she just stared ahead at the aquarium with the castle, feeling lost inside.

"Carol...I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault. I never should have trusted him."

"This is not your fault."

"You don't know that, you don't know me...I fucked up and now she's gone."

She looked at his eyes and began to cry again.

"Carol, hey...I'm going to get her back for you," he insisted. "Look at me, I'll get her back."

"Please...she's my baby..."

He pulled out his files and knew the best way to help was to do his job and work fast.

"Carol, I need information so I can find her, OK?"

"Yes, anything you need," she said, pulling herself together and wiping her face.

He collected Mark's cell number and all the information about sites he commonly used and any passwords she could remember for his email or internet accounts.

Soon Michonne was calling him from the door to get moving and he asked if she had anyone to stay with her. Michonne went back to the car and they both knew it wasn't a good idea to mention they'd been having sex the night before so they kept it between them. Complicating the investigation was not going to help anything.

"My friend is coming to pick me up soon."

"That's good, you shouldn't be alone now. I'm not going to stop working on this till I can bring her back to you, I promise."

"Thank you. I won't tell anyone I know you."

"It's probably best for now but I still want you, Carol. I know this is all you can think about now and I don't blame you but I want you to know that."

Carol nodded and he hugged her quickly before leaving.

"I'm going to call you the second I know anything so keep your phone close."

"Thank you."

With that he was gone and she paced the floor, trying to think straight and convince herself that Mark would never hurt Sophia and that she'd see her again.

Carol's mind drove her mad.

 _At least it's not a stranger who took her. Mark has never so much as spanked her. Did I provoked this? What could I have said or done differently? Where is he taking her?_ _Is she safe? Is she scared?_

Her mind raced and it wouldn't stop.

Carol sat on Sophia's bed holding her Barbies and stuffed animals in her lap. She couldn't stop smelling her clothes and crying. She was never going to be able to function again, not without her little girl. The world became black and everything lost it's meaning. She wanted to know where she'd be sleeping and that she'd had her supper and that she wasn't afraid but she knew none of that. Her mind wouldn't let her go 5 second without panic and she felt exhausted by worry already and the evil, persistent thoughts that were torturing her.

She prayed that Daryl could do as he promised and bring Sophia home, she had nothing to go on for if he couldn't.

Lori arrived not long after Daryl and Michonne left and took her in her arms as she let it all go.

"He's not going to hurt her, Carol. They'll get her back," Lori insisted.

"What if they don't?"

"Don't even talk like that, they will!"

"It was him...that cop from last night...he's the one looking for her."

"What?"

"He works for the Missing Persons Unit of the Atlanta PD! He's the one looking for her."

"He'll find her, Carol."

Lori took her back to her house to wait for more answers and to help her bear the burden of constant panic.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Eight**_

Daryl got in the car next to Michonne but he couldn't speak and she noticed right away that something wasn't right.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked.

"I don't even know if I should say anything," he uttered, lighting a smoke even though she had a 'no smoking in the car' rule.

"Am I your partner or not?" she pressed, knowing it must be big to have him acting so strangely.

"That woman in there is the one I slept with last night."

"Carol?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!"

"I only just met her last night but I want to be with her. I have to find her daughter, Michonne, I have to."

"We'll find her. It didn't sound like her ex is especially dangerous. At least he's not known for physically abusing anyone. That's better than some of the cases we've had, right?"

"Definitely, but she's still losing it. We gotta pull out all the stops on this one, Michonne."

"We got this," she assured him.

It was very late at night when they got their first lead. Mark used his debit card at a bank machine in a gas station to withdraw all his money from his account. Dale was at the office and helping to coordinate the technical side of the investigation. He was an expert with all types of tracking through cell phones and the internet and Daryl was glad to have his help.

It was looking like it was not a planned abduction but a last minute, impulsive decision. Mark obviously hadn't really thought it through since he was revealing his location by using the debit card. He was already close to the Georgia/Tennessee border. Daryl decided to call Carol and ask where he might be headed based on his current location while Michonne called the gas station to get the CCT footage.

"Hello?" she said quickly, needing answers fast.

Carol was at Lori's house but had her cell phone in her hands as she lay on their spare bed wide awake.

"Carol, it's me. Who does your ex know out of state? Anyone in Tennessee?"

"No...his brother is in Missouri but nobody in Tennessee. Why? What happened?"

"He used his debit card at a gas station right near the Georgia/Tennessee border, he's on that highway."

"Jesus!"

"Michonne is talking to the gas station to get the CCT then calling the local officials out that way but we're leaving tonight to follow his trail. If he uses his phone we might get a ping on it."

"A what?" she asked.

"That's when we use cellular tower triangulation to detect his location. Any tower he's near will emit a signal when he uses his phone, we just gotta hope he'll use it. Does he know much about technology?" Daryl asked.

"Definitely not, he's hopeless with it."

"That's a good thing, he'll probably end up using his phone then."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem, I don't suppose you were sleeping anyway."

"I can't, not until I know she's OK."

"I get it, we're doing everything we can."

"I know...thank you."

"Hang in there and I'll call you as soon as I know more."

"OK."

 **#####################**

Daryl and Michonne hit the road and got a few hours of travel in before they had to stop at a cheap motel for sleep. The local authorities in Tennessee were already after him as well and said they'd keep in contact if they got any information. This investigation would take over their lives until it was solved and they were fully prepared for it, this wasn't their first rodeo.

Michonne showered and crashed in the double bed next to his but he couldn't let his mind rest. Every case like this made him think of losing Oliver. He hated that Carol was going through this and felt a heightened sense of obligation to get her daughter back safely.

He watched Michonne sleeping and then looked through the pictures of Oliver on his phone. His son was sleeping in his bed at home with his mother and her new man, safe and sound. He had a pretty good idea of what Carol was feeling, after doing this for six years, but he knew there must be something very different about it when your own child was missing. He was always checking in with Janice and making sure everyone was on the same page about picking Oliver up, dropping him off and early dismissals. He had hounded her about her new man and demanded to know his entire background before he moved in. Daryl had just seen too much to be calm about new people being around his only child.

He made himself get a few hours of rest, knowing he'd never be able to find Sophia if he was wrecked. They got up at dawn and drank coffee on the road with a cheap continental breakfast thrown in a paper bag between them on the seat.

 **#########################**

"It's cause of me," Rick repeated, pacing the floor in the kitchen.

"No, it's Mark's fault," Carol insisted.

"Carol, I never should have opened my big fucking mouth. I swear I never meant to but now she's gone cause of my screw up."

Rick sat down at the table and held his head in his hands.

"I know it wasn't intentional, Rick."

Carol didn't want anyone to feel guilty about it when it was clearly her own fault. Mark was acting jealous again and she should have picked up on the possibility of him acting out. In her mind, a mother should know these things. Where were her parental instincts? Maybe she should have just sucked it up and stayed with him. Maybe she should have stayed single. All the maybes and what ifs were driving her mad.

She just sat with her phone in her hands waiting for answers and to hear Daryl's voice telling her Sophia was coming back home. Carol didn't care about work or anything at all, the store would stay closed until she had Sophia back and she couldn't care less. Sophia was her whole world and without her nothing mattered.

 **##########################**

"Where are we going?"

"Uncle Doug's place, honey."

"I want mom."

"Not now. Just play with your doll, OK?"

"Are you sick, daddy?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause you took pills...you're acting funny. Are you mad?"

"No, honey. I'm just kinda nervous. Remember how I told you we're playing that game. We don't want anyone to notice us."

"I don't get it."

"You will and I'll get you that fish you want as soon as we get there."

"Mom was gonna get me one."

"Just play with your doll, honey. I gotta make a call."

 **###########################**

Daryl and Michonne finally met up with the investigators in Tennessee and started to map out where he might be heading and coordinate their next steps.

Very soon they got notice from Dale, back in Atlanta, that Mark had used his cell phone and they had a new current location.

"Yes!" Daryl exclaimed to Dale on the phone. "Tell me everything you got and Michonne and I will get on the road."


	9. Chapter 9

_I AM getting reviews on this story but the site is not allowing me to respond via the link so I'm answering through PM. Thank you for all the reviews._

 _ **####################**_

 _ **Give Chase ~ Chapter Nine**_

Daryl walked to the car and tossed the keys to Michonne who always preferred to drive. He pulled out his phone and called Carol.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we got a signal and we're following it now."

"I'm going out of my mind, Daryl."

"I know, I completely understand. We're on it."

"Thank you...I still can't believe this."

He settled in the car next to Michonne and put on his seat belt as he juggled his phone.

"Carol...I know this is the hardest thing you've ever experienced but just know we are doing every single thing we can."

"I keep thinking I should have seen this coming," she sighed.

"I've heard that a hundred times from different people and I can tell you for free that these things just happen sometimes. We're gonna get her back for you."

"I know," she answered, trying to sound hopeful.

"Hang on, OK? I'll call when I know more."

"Thanks so much, tell Michonne thank you as well."

"I will. Talk soon."

"OK, bye."

"They seem more than competent," Lori said, handing her a coffee after she hung up.

"I know but I can't help thinking of the worst possible outcome."I know, hun, but try to stay positive. I know Mark had a lot of issues but I still can't imagine him ever hurting her."

"Yeah...I guess."

"I have to take Carl to school. Will you be OK for a while?"

"Yeah, I'm as good as I can be."

 **#########################**

"So am I right in assuming this wasn't just some one night fling," Michonne noted, picking up on Daryl's tension.

"I can't really explain it. I don't fall easy, it took me ages to get serious about Janice. As soon as I saw Carol it's like I could see our whole future together, it actually scared the shit out of me."

"The 'old love at first sight' thing then, hey?" Michonne mused as she drove.

"I didn't believe in that a couple days ago but it's a thing, that's for sure. I have to find her little girl and then maybe we can make a real go of it, I sure hope so cause I can see it all in my head already."

"Daryl, I've never heard you talk this way."

"Me neither. Believe me, I'm as shocked as anyone."

They got a call on the radio about a possible sighting of the girl and her father and they drove on to check it out, it was right in the area of the signal they'd received. The Amber Alert was working and Dale was getting a lot of calls but having to weed through the useless leads took time, everything had to be checked.

Mark appeared to be taking an alternate route from the main highway now and it was weaving through some small towns and back roads. Michonne pulled into the town mentioned on the radio and drove to the department store where a clerk said he saw a little girl who looked like the one on the internet. The sighting at the gas station had been confirmed and it sounded like Sophia was still wearing the same clothing as in the video.

"How did the child appear?" Michonne asked, wanting to assess her well being earlier that day.

"She looked OK to me. I wish I'd seen them sooner but he was already getting her in a truck when I came back off my break and by the time I got outside the truck was gone."

"That's OK. It's still great that you called it in," Daryl assured him.

"I hope you find her," the clerk said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We will," Daryl said, nodding and walking back out to the car.

"What happens if we don't?" Michonne asked.

"We will."

"You need to consider that it may not turn out the way we hope, you seem pretty heavily invested in this."

"Let's just keep working," he uttered, refusing to entertain the idea that they could fail.

They drove on toward more questions and waited for information from Dale or anyone else in law enforcement. Mark's brother lived just beyond the Tennessee border in Missouri and they were making good time. It had crossed their minds to call Mark's brother but with a pretty clear idea where he was heading and confirmation that Sophia seemed to be in good shape they didn't want to risk him getting wind that they were onto him and changing plans. The goal was just to follow and close in once they reached their destination. They had no way of confirming if the brother was in on the plan or not.

 **#######################**

Carol's parents arrived and took her back to her place but so much of her perceptions were a blur. She couldn't focus and spent her time sat on the couch constantly checking that her phone was charged and that she hadn't missed a call.

"I hope they stick that asshole in jail till the end of time when they catch him!" her father yelled.

She could hear the yelling but just sat between her mom and dad, unable to comment. She could be angry later, right now all she cared about was getting her baby back. There would be time for justice after and she couldn't even think of that yet. All those issues were for later when it was resolved and that's what she cared about, just Sophia.

Her mother tried to force her to eat and rest and her dad just stormed around the house cursing Mark's name, as if it would help anything.

She almost wished they'd just go home since all they were doing was making her more stressed. Carol couldn't care less about food or sleep, she just needed answers.

 **##########################**

As evening fell on night number two Daryl knew they needed to keep going so he drove as Michonne slept next to him in the car. Stopping was not an option. Every cop knows the longer a person or specifically a child is missing the less likely it will turn out well.

Rain began to fall and his phone rang so he put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Daryl?"

"Hey, Carol. I'm driving to Missouri right now, I'm not stopping for anything but gas."

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep and my parents are losing it...I just wanted to hear a rational voice. I know you're working but-"

"No, it's OK. I want to hear your voice too. So things are crazy at your place now?"

"My mom is trying to baby me and my dad's threatening castration on Mark. I just want this to be over, I need her back."

"I won't stop, Carol."

"I know how hard you're working, Daryl. I know if anyone can get her back, it's you."

He was excited by her faith in him, maybe it was based purely on hope cause she really didn't know him but it still felt good.

"I'm doing everything I'd do now if it was my own child."

There was a moment of silence and he waited, hoping he was saying what she needed to hear.

"That's the only thing that's made me feel any better so far."

He smiled and wished he could just hold her in that moment but he was needed on the front lines, doing what needed to be done.

"I hate that this happened to you."

"Me too."

They spoke for a while longer until her dad started raging again and Daryl told her to hang on a little longer and that he'd call back soon.

 **#############################**

"Hey, Doug, I'm coming for a little visit."

"When?"

"Uh...right away. I got Sophia with me too."

"Since when does Carol let you take her out of state?"

"She's fine with it, it's just for a little trip."

"Why didn't you call, man? I could have booked time off if I knew you were coming."

"It was kinda last minute."

"Fine then, come on over."

"I'll be there in less than an hour."

 **#########################**

"Daryl...Daryl...wake up!"

Daryl groaned and turned toward Michonne's voice in the car as she kept driving. They had switched while it was still dark and now it was early morning.

"Mark used his phone again, he's almost at his brother's place. I'm telling you, he thinks nobody's on his tail. This one's gonna end good."

"You think?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up straight.

"Think about it, we have every single advantage here. This fool has no idea that we know where he's going."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Ten**_

"You got the location, right?"

"We got it," Daryl assure Dale.

"He has no priors, no weapons, the brother either. Should be an easy extraction of the child but be careful."

"We always are. Michonne is going in first and I'll back her up."

"Good luck. The local cops will be there right away to take him into custody and then they'll transfer him back to us after he's processed."

"Got it."

They were parked outside Mark's brother's house and Daryl's nerve's were fried which was new to him. He wanted to call Carol but he had to keep his mind in work mode to get it done. Hearing her voice could throw him off and he was very close to the goal line.

"I'll go to the door and make up some bullshit and when I get a feel for it I'll take him down. I'll call when I need you," Michonne clarified.

This was a common ploy with them when approaching a home containing an abducted child. Michonne had a big friendly smile that put people right at ease before she'd have them on their bellies in confusion. It was a good way to deal with people who'd abducted children, they would let her right in and it would be over in a heartbeat.

She pulled her hair back and put on a blue blazer from the back seat while trying to think of her ruse.

"Michonne?" he began.

"Daryl, we got this."

"Alright."

She approached the door and knocked a couple times.

"Yeah?" said a man, looking confused to see anyone at his door.

"Hi there! I'm new to the neighborhood and I was just wondering if I could use your phone. There's a water main break up the road."

"Seriously?" the man asked. It didn't look like their guy, she thought, it must be the brother.

"Yep, I need to call the city out to tear up the damn yard, and on moving day too," she groaned.

The man moved out of the way to let her in and she smiled at him with that famous smile of hers.

"Thanks so much, I won't be a minute."

A little girl was sat on the couch watching cartoons and it was definitely the girl she was looking for. She looked fine, just tired.

Michonne casually went to the phone and called Daryl. Thankfully the man who answered the door wandered off and was paying no attention to her.

"She's in here and the brother, no sign of our guy yet though."

"He's gotta be in there. His truck's in the driveway," Daryl noted.

"Wait...I think hear him coming down the stairs. Be at the door in 2 minutes sharp."

Daryl agreed, drew his weapon and watched the clock carefully. They had a way of working now, they knew what the other needed at all times and it was perfect telepathy. He didn't question her and she didn't question him.

"Thanks so much for letting me used the phone," she smiled, hanging it up.

"Yeah, no problem."

The man who let her in was now joined by the one she was really looking for and her smiled got wider.

"Hi," she offered brightly.

"Hey," Mark answered.

"Is there any chance I could get your help moving a cabinet? I'm all alone and it's very heavy...you look strong."

He was easily flattered and followed her out the door where she had him on his face in no time flat. Daryl was right at the door and she nodded for him to go take custody of the child before she saw her dad on the pavement.

Daryl approached the brother and told him to keep his voice down.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking stunned.

"Your brother is being arrested for the abduction of his daughter. Stay quiet so you don't upset Sophia, got it?"

The man just nodded.

"What's happening?" Sophia asked, hearing the local police pulling up outside with their sirens on.

"It's OK, Sophia," her uncle said, closing the curtains.

"Sophia, I'm a policeman. My name is Daryl and I know your mom. How would you like to talk to her?" Daryl asked, sitting down across from her.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

Daryl dialed Carol's number and used FaceTime, thinking she'd love to see her daughter's face.

"Daryl? What is it?" Carol asked as soon as she picked up. She looked exhausted.

"I got something for you," he smiled, handing the phone to Sophia.

"Mom!"

"Oh my god, Sophia! Are you OK?"

Daryl could hear Carol crying as she spoke and it was getting to him.

"I'm OK. What's happening? There's police here...what's happening to daddy?"

"It's a really long story, honey. Don't worry about that now, OK?"

"I wanna come home," she said, softly. All the driving and confusion had left the four year old very tired and scared, she needed rest.

"You're coming home, baby. Everything is going to be OK now."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too but you're coming home, I promise. Can I talk to Daryl for a moment?"

"OK."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome. I need to get Sophia into our vehicle and then I can call you with more details but everything is OK now...you can breathe."

"I don't even know how to thank you," she said, her voice full of emotion.

"No need. I'll call you the second I can."

"OK, bye."

Daryl told one of the officers outside the house to get a statement from the brother and then took Sophia to the car where Michonne was waiting.

"Hello, Sophia," she offered with her friendly smile.

"Hi," the girl answered softly.

"We're going to take you right back to your mom, OK?"

"I'm so tired," she said, looking around the car like she was a stranger in a strange land.

Daryl had to get an idea whether any abuse had occurred and determine if she had been treated well. While Michonne drove he had a simple conversation with her to rule out whether she needed any medical treatment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No. I had breakfast already," she answered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Was everything OK with your daddy except for the long drive?" he asked, looking into her eyes, trying to get a read on how she was.

"Yes, I just want my mom."

He smiled then, it appeared to be just what it seemed, her dad had screwed up and just ran off with her.

"Maybe we can get Carol to meet us halfway or something? We could get the Atlanta PD to drive her out if she needs it," Michonne suggested.

They were a long way from Atlanta still and Daryl was quite sure she'd like to see to Sophia faster if possible.

"I'll call her and see where she wants to meet."

 **###########################**

"I still can't believe this," Carol said to Lori as she packed a bag.

"He did it, he got her back! You must be ecstatic."

"I am, and completely drained. I just need to see her with my own eyes and give her a hug."

"So the police are driving you to Tennessee?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving right away to meet them. Sophia is wrecked and needs a night in a hotel on the way back home."

"That's a hell of a lot of miles for a four year old, and she's OK? He didn't hurt her at all?"

"No, Daryl says she seems just fine besides being exhausted."

"Are your parents staying for a bit?"

"Another week still, they want to spend some time with Sophia."

"So what's going on with Daryl now? Are you going to give it a go?" Lori asked.

"I honestly can't even focus on anything like that right now."

"Of course. I'm so glad she's safe, hun. Call me when you get her back home, OK?"

"I will. Thanks, Lori, thanks for everything."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Eleven**_

Daryl and Michonne drove and chatted with Sophia about school, Barbies, her friends, her new fish and everything else that goes through a four year old's mind.

Sophia reminded Daryl a lot of Oliver a couple years ago, he was always going right from one subject to another and full of positive energy.

"How do you know my mom?" she asked suddenly.

Daryl had no idea how to answer so he looked at Michonne in the rear view mirror for help.

"We both met your mom when she wanted us to come pick you up, honey."

"Oh...where's my dad?"

"He's going to talk to some police right now but we don't know much more about it at the moment," Daryl explained.

"He's in trouble, isn't he?"

"He was supposed to keep you in Atlanta and it made your mom worry cause she didn't know where you were," Daryl explained.

Thankfully she didn't ask any more questions about what happened and went right back to more trivial topics.

When they arrived at the Comfort Inn they'd agreed upon, Daryl took the little girl up to the room where he let her jump on the beds with complete abandon. After what she'd been through he decided to keep the rules to a minimum until her mom arrived. Michonne said she'd fill out the paper work for the arrest and the rescue of the child in the lounge with a few stiff drinks.

"The police are paying for the room. Do you know what that means?" Daryl asked Sophia with a grin.

"No."

"It means you can order anything off the menu and it's free!" he winked.

"Really?"

"Yep. What do you feel like eating?"

"Spaghetti."

"You got it."

Daryl ordered room service for Sophia, encouraged her to take all the hotel soaps and lotions and let her play Candy Crush on his phone. He liked being around a child again and couldn't wait to see Oliver when he got home.

"My dad is sick I think," she said, as she lay in the middle of the bed after jumping till her heart's content.

"Why do you say that?"

"He was taking a bunch of pills and he was acting funny. The police should take him to the doctor."

"I'm sure they will. Thanks for telling me that, Sophia. If there's anything else kinda funny you remember about that last few days you can tell me or Michonne or your mom, OK?"

"OK."

She kept on playing the game and he couldn't wait for Carol get to hold her again. He couldn't wait to see Carol again and he hoped she'd want to pick up where they left off. She'd need time to get her head straight after what she'd been through but he hoped she'd find her way back to him soon.

 **###########################**

Carol was taken, by a friendly female officer all the way to Tennessee where she was to meet up with Daryl, Michonne and Sophia. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her little girl. Until she did actually touched her it just wasn't real.

The drive was quiet and she didn't have much to say. When they finally reached the agreed upon hotel it was already passed suppertime and she ran to the front desk to ask which room they were in.

The police were covering the cost of accommodations because the victim needed to rest before being taken back home.

"They're in room 295, Ma'am. Your room is 298, just across the hall. Here's your key card."

"Thank you."

Carol took the elevator to the second floor and knocked on the door as soon as she got there. She heard Sophia's voice right away and when the door opened she scoop her up into her arms.

She couldn't think of a single thing to say, she just cried.

It felt as if hours passed as she sank to her knees and hugged her.

"Mom! I miss you," Sophia said, holding on around her mother's neck.

Carol looked up and saw Daryl and Michonne both smiling down at her.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes full of tears.

Michonne nodded and smiled at her.

When Carol finally let go she stood and hugged them both. The night she'd spent together wasn't in her mind as she hugged Daryl, just the gratitude of what he'd done for her. She was single minded to have her child back safely. While she had no answers she had imagined herself as one of those parents that has to bury their own child. Getting to that place mentally and then coming back was not easy.

Carol couldn't help harboring guilt about the weekend Sophia was taken. If she had been focused on Mark's strange behavior and not going out with Lori maybe it wouldn't have happened. She was steadily driving herself mad.

"You guys have room 298 to yourself and we can all head back to Atlanta in the morning when you're ready," Michonne informed her.

"Thank you so much."

Carol took Sophia back to the room and just lay with her on the bed for a long time, holding her. She didn't want to go on and on about what happened because Sophia seemed more confused by the whole thing than traumatized. Carol wasn't quite sure what to say to her about it or her father so she just held her and told her she loved her.

"When we get home I'm going to keep you home from school for a few days. Grandma and Grandpa are staying with us for a couple days. I'll take you to pick a new fish when you're ready."

"Just like Goldie?" the little girl yawned.

"Just like Goldie. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I'm stuffed, I had supper already."

Sophia was ready for sleep so Carol just let her fall asleep in the middle of a big double bed. She looked so small and Carol tried not to think of all the other ways it could have turned out.

She was just about to turn in when she got a text from Daryl and she didn't know how to process it when she couldn't even take her eyes off of her child.

 _ **~ hey:)**_

 _ **~ hi.**_

 _ **~ are you OK? How's Sophia?**_

 _ **~ she's OK, she's asleep already. Thank you so much for everything you did for us, Daryl.**_

 _ **~ I would have done it even if it wasn't my job.**_

 _ **~That's sweet of you, I'll never be able to thank you enough.**_

Daryl really didn't want to push and he expected her to need some space but he hoped like hell she'd end up wanting him in the end.

 _ **~ just please let me know if there's anything you need.**_

 _ **~ I will, thank you:)**_

Carol looked over at Sophia and couldn't help thinking it had been her selfishness that had landed Sophia in harm's way.

 **##########################**

"Everything OK?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know...I don't think she wants me anymore."

"Daryl, just give her some time. I'm sure she's still interested."

"I sure hope so," he sighed laying back on his bed.

"She's probably very confused right now, especially since you had sex the night before her daughter went missing."

"You're probably right. Thanks, babe."

"No problem, darling," she laughed. "Let's have a drink for a job well done."

"Alright, you twisted my arm," he grinned, going after the minibar.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Twelve**_

"It's the best fish ever!"

"You picked a perfect fish, honey. What's her name?"

"Can I give her a people name?"

"Call it anything you like."

"I'm calling her Michonne, that's a pretty name."

"Perfect," Carol grinned.

Sophia was experiencing some hero worship of Michonne and she suddenly wanted to be a princess and a police officer.

Carol had gone out the next day after getting home to buy her the best fish they could find and all Sophia did was watch it swimming around the castle and kingdom.

Carol's parents lavished attention on Sophia and her father finally stopped curing Mark but wanted every detail of the case against him and future prosecution.

Carol felt like she should call Daryl but she couldn't seem to stop going over the night they'd spent together and how it bled right into Sophia's abduction. What were the odds that Daryl would be the one to turn up at her door at the worst moment of her life?

She felt alone and still wanted someone but the idea of going out dating and being away from Sophia now gave her anxiety. She was afraid of her going to school and even out with her parents. It was getting a little extreme already and she wondered if she should speak to someone about it.

 **###########################**

A few more days passed and she was getting regular friendly text messages from Daryl but every time she saw his name on her phone she thought of what happened.

Sophia went back to preschool, her parents returned to North Carolina and Carol found herself sitting by the phone and waiting for the time she could pick Sophia up. Nothing felt right and she wished she could go back to the careless bliss of being in Daryl's arms. He was right, it did feel perfect, but it also felt like a sign that he was connected to the best and worst moments of her life.

She opened the bookstore again and let her manager run things for a couple more days while she tried to get her head straightened out.

 **##########################**

Lori was wandering through the isles of the grocery store and worried about Carol, she was acting funny and it seemed to be getting worse. She was paranoid and not wanting to leave the house since she got back from Tennessee. Lori was a mother too, she understood it but this still seemed unhealthy. Trying to convince her to let go was not easy to do. The last time she had convinced her to have some fun her child had been stolen.

Lori was putting apples on a scale in the produce department when she was approached by the last person she expected.

"Hey, you're Carol's friend, right?" Daryl asked with a big smile.

"Oh, hi. Yes, I'm Lori."

He looked around and then leaned on his grocery cart a little.

"Is she OK?"

"I don't know...she's taking it really hard."

"I've been trying to text her or talk to her but she always seems busy."

"Me too. I've been asking her to come out for coffee but she doesn't want to leave the house."

"Did she say anything to you about me? I don't want to pester her if she's not interested but the thing is...I'm really interested. I don't want to pressure her, especially now."

"Last I heard she definitely liked you but she hasn't said anything since coming back. Her ex was really possessive so I'm glad you're not like that but she may need you to just come out and ask her what she wants. I'm not sure how to get through to her right now."

"I'll give it a try then, maybe I'll stop by her place tonight."

"Good luck, Daryl."

"Thanks, Lori. Nice talking to you."

 **#############################**

Carol drove to pick up Sophia and it was like feeding an addiction, she felt calm with her in sight and felt itchy when she wasn't.

"Can I sleepover at Carl's house?" Sophia asked as she hopped in the back seat.

"I don't think so, honey," Carol sighed.

"But it's no school tomorrow," Sophia whined softly.

"I just want you to be home with me, Sophia."

Sophia pouted but didn't say anything else for a minute.

Carol drove but kept glancing back at her miserable looking child. She was going to end up smothering her and that's not what she wanted, she had to get a hold of herself somehow.

"Is dad in jail?" Sophia asked, staring out the window at the sky.

"Yes. He did something wrong but he's safe, OK?"

"Why are you still scared?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you, honey, you're all I have."

"Should I be scared too?"

Carol could see what her fear was doing and it's the last thing she intended. Making her happy, bubbly daughter into a paranoid child afraid to live would be a crime.

"No, honey. You should not be scared. You want to stay with Carl tonight?"

"Please, I want to show him the pictures of my fish and teach him Candy Crush."

"When did you play that?" Carol asked with a laugh. She'd never had that on her phone before, maybe it was Mark.

"Daryl let me play it on his phone, he let me jump on the bed too."

"Did he now?" Carol laughed.

"He's funny. He said we could get anything to eat from the hotel cause the cops were paying for it. I had a grown up size spaghetti and apple pie and ice cream. He said I can eat more than him," she giggled.

"He's a nice man," Carol said absently.

"Yeah," Sophia agreed.

Sophia went back to staring out the window and Carol took her home to pack her overnight bag and call Lori.

"I'm not going to let her out of my sight," Lori assured her.

"I know...I was starting to crack there. I need to get it through my head that she's safe."

"She is, hun, but I can't imagine what you went through. Give yourself time and just know that I'll be here, OK?"

"I know, thanks for that."

Lori didn't want to pressure her about Daryl so she decided not to mention it and just let him talk to her himself.

Carol fed Sophia supper and then drove her to Lori's house for the night. She watched as she ran into the house to find Carl and she felt a twinge if sadness that she chose to ignore.

"Call if you need to but she's going to be OK," Lori said, hugging her tight.

"Thanks."

Carol drove home and sank into a bath to try and relax her mind. She picked up a towel to dry her hands and grabbed her phone to text Daryl but she didn't know what to say.

It was clear that she felt guilt for wanting someone besides Sophia in her life and as soon as it seemed like she could have that everything had fallen apart. Wanting more in her life than her child or feeling happiness with someone besides her felt wrong at the time but Carol knew he was special. Walking away from him would be a mistake and it was suddenly so obvious, she had to go and tell him.

She got out of the tub after washing her hair and threw on some clothes. She stopped long enough to do her make up and make herself look less frantic but she was in a hurry to fix things while she still had a chance.

She grabbed her purse and her keys and ran down the stairs of her apartment to the front door.

And there he was...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Give Chase ~ Chapter Thirteen**_

Carol opened the door to the apartment building and held it for him as he stepped inside. He looked like he had something on his mind so she just decided to let him speak first. She stood with her back against the mailboxes and he paced a couple times before stopping to look at her.

"I have a bunch of things to say," he began.

"Me too, but you go first."

"Carol, I understand that I might always be just that guy who reminds you of the worst thing that ever happened to you but I really hope not. I get how fast this seems but when I saw you that first time I felt so sure that you were someone I needed to get to know."

"Daryl-"

"Please...I have to get it all out while it's all still in my head."

She nodded and let him finish.

"The night you spent with me was so much more than it seemed, for me at least, and I can't help wanting more. I don't want to pressure you, God knows you've had enough of that, but I just needed to try once more. I had to tell you how much you mean to me and that I can see us being great together."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and she knew he wasn't quite done so she stayed silent, trying not to break down.

"I was just driving over here thinking maybe this is all in my head and maybe you didn't feel any of this too and you can just tell me if that's true and I'll go. I know I'm making an ass of myself right now but I don't mind that if it means you'll know how I feel..."

He shrugged and he seemed to have run out of words.

"Daryl, I felt it too. I was just scared."

"Are you still scared?" he asked.

"No...I'm excited."

She reached out and took his hand and walked him up the stairs to her apartment.

She unlocked the door and pulled him inside.

"Sophia is at Lori's for the night...maybe you could stay," she said softly.

Daryl smiled and nodded his head. Carol took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly as his hands came to rest on her waist.

"I'm sorry I was kinda lost there for a couple days."

"You had every right to be, don't ever be sorry."

She pulled him into her arms and lay her cheek on his chest, he was just what she needed and she knew it now.

Carol wanted to show him how much she needed him, she wanted sex and she wasn't sorry at all for wanting it.

She kissed him again and started slowly on the buttons of his shirt, kissing down from his neck to his chest as she uncovered more of his skin. She could hear his breath growing deeper and she grinned, allowing her hands to move down the back of his body to his ass. He was her hero and she wanted to show him how much she thought of him.

"You gave me back my life, Daryl," she whispered.

"Well, finding people kinda is my job," he said, kissing her back and walking her to her bedroom.

"Not just finding Sophia. I didn't think I could trust again...or love again. You showed me I can."

He paused for a moment, looking down into her eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"God, I love you," he moaned, laying her down on the bed and kissing her hard.

Carol wanted to run this show so she flipped him onto his back and threw her leg over his hips.

"I'm gonna to make love to you, Daryl, this is all about you right now," she whispered into his ear as she ground herself against his steadily hardening dick.

"Good lord, Carol..."

Carol pulled her shirt over her head and leaned down to make a trail of kisses from his neck down to his nipples and she licked softly at both as he hissed and touched her hair. She never stopped teasing him with the agonizingly sleepy rhythm of her hips. He tried grabbing at her until she held his hands up over his head.

"This is just for you now, let me make you feel good," she insisted.

He lay back and tried to keep composed as she pulled his jeans off and then licked from his ankles to his boxers.

"You're killin' me, Carol," he groaned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no!"

Carol nuzzled her face gently against the front of his boxers letting her hot breath tease him through the material.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, reaching for her head.

"Do I have to cuff you, Mister?"

"Nope!" he said, pulling his hand back.

She teased him more and more until she could tell he was going crazy and then started to pull his boxers down his legs as he lifted his ass.

"On your knees," she commanded.

As soon as he was kneeling on her bed she lay on her side and took his dick into her mouth as she looked up into his eyes. She made her lips wet and teased them over the head as he breathed out all the air in his lungs, trying to keep his shit together.

She licked and ran her lips up and down the underside of his dick and she could tell that watching it was absolute torture for him and she planned to turn up the heat even higher. Carol stopped touching him just long enough to lay back and take off her bra and slide her panted off. She grinned and went right back to sucking his dick and he was so close she could taste it.

"I need you, Carol," he panted, touching her through the material of her underwear.

"Then take me how you want me," she smiled.

"Bend over the bed, I gotta have you fast!"

She did as she asked and looked back at his hungry eyes as she slid her panties down her thighs.

"Fuuuuuck me," he whispered.

She lifted one knee up onto the bed and he was inside her in a heartbeat, filling her with his perfect dick. He thrust hard and steady and she settled her chest against the bedspread, arching her back to take him deeper.

She couldn't resist reaching down between her legs to touch herself as he fucked her and she knew they'd be cumming together if she could time it right.

He was groaning and growling as he held her hips tightly in his hands.

"I fucking love you, Carol."

"I love you too, baby...don't stop..."

She could feel it, right there at the edge of the event horizon, and she felt no guilt...only bliss.

His dick slid so smoothly into her and her fingers moved rapidly over her clit, she was about to break.

"You gonna cum?" he growled.

"I'm there...do it! Let it go!"

He let out an inhuman sound and dug his fingers into her waist as she felt her body close on him. She squeezed his dick nice and tight and it continued to pulsate, draining him of all the hot cum he had inside.

He reached down around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, his dick still deep inside her.

His hand held her by the throat gently as he turned her face to kiss him.

He was out of breath and his mind was bursting with love and lust and hope and happiness.

"Marry me," he whispered. "Tell me you'll marry me, Carol."

"Yes."

He smiled and kiss her hard, turning her in his arms.

Daryl lay her back on the bed and crawled over her body, smothering her in kisses.

They finally came down from the high and lay side by side in her bed. He held her in his arms and wanted to check that he hadn't totally messed it all up.

"You know...I don't expect you to marry me tomorrow or anything like that...just when you're ready."

"I know that, but I said yes and I meant it."

Carol had never felt more sure of anything before. Daryl was all the things she'd ever wanted and she knew once everyone got acquainted that she could be a good step mother to his son and he'd be a wonderful step father to Sophia...it would all work out in time. She was done worrying, she was ready to live.

"We can just have a nice long engagement while we all get to know each other," he laughed.

"Sounds good to me, sounds perfect in fact."

She rolled over and he pressed his face to the back of her neck.

"I can stay tonight, right?"

"Of course you can, you goof."

Carol knew that things could go wrong and that she didn't have all the answers to the future but she also knew she loved and trusted him. Everything ahead of her wouldn't need to be dealt with alone, he'd be right by her side and in time she'd have a new family.

She sighed and he hugged her tighter, they were asleep in no time and didn't move until morning.

 **##############################**

 **If this seems abrupt please know that it was not rushed at all. It's been written just like this for almost a full week. The story ends when Carol moves on and takes the leap of faith to let someone new into hers and Sophia's life. I could have continued but when the main plot is resolved my motivation flags and the writing would suffer. I sincerely hope it's a satisfying ending for you, dear readers. I'm 12 chapters into a new Merle story and I hope all the Merle fans will join me for that. It's called 'Teach me to sin'. Thanks for reading. I love you, Teagan xoxox**


End file.
